


Forever Together

by Princex_N



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Reflection, Sad, idk how to tag this one, or at least more lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: Before leaving to go back to the Bureau, Taako takes a moment to reflect and say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this podcast has made me cry messily many times and i love it

As he looks up at the soft pink petals in the tree Taako feels... a vague sort of empty. 

There's something dull and heavy sitting in his chest, familiar and aching and stupid. He reaches out and places a hand on the trunk; the cool rough bark beneath his skin doesn't make him feel any better. It's a stark contrast from the soft steadiness of the hug Harley had given him when she'd slipped her vest onto him. He sighs heavily. 

"People like us always die in the end, huh?" he murmurs to the tree. That's true of everybody, but there's something just a little different about them. There always is. 

And Taako's not really one for heavy emotions or introspection, but he'll wallow in it for now. He won't go so far as to cry over it, that'll just fuck up his eyeliner, but there's been an ache in his throat since the moment he'd realized what had happened that won't quite fade. 

A gust of wind that Taako doesn't feel sends the branches above him into a whirl of motion, jolting him out of his thoughts and showering him in those petals. He laughs, even if it's a little wet. 

"Yeah," he agrees with the unspoken chide, "You're not dead. You'll live forever." 

He reaches down and plucks a fallen cluster of flowers off of the ground, tucking the small branch into the brim of his hat. 

And Taako's no Merle, blessings aren't really his  _thing_ , but the feeling is there and those are a power of their own. He gives the tree trunk a little pat. 

"Stay chill, my dudes." And the branches wave once more, and Taako flashes a smile and blows a heavily exaggerated kiss up at them before turning and heading back to where Magnus and Merle are waiting. 

The heavy feeling in his chest has gone, replaced with a lighter reassurance. 

He hopes they're happy. He knows that they are. 

He hopes he can be too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not like, a criticism or something? of the ending of this arc. I'm not like, pissed off about what happened, it was wonderfully written. There's just something personal about it, I guess, and i feel that because of that, Taako would have been hit hard by it? Kind of the same way I was. so this is like a reflection on that and also my own feelings. But the writing that's going into these characters and this story is absolutely fucking Phenomenal and i'm so impressed by it and everything about this podcast and I love it, so much. holy fuck. It's Gorgeous.  
> EDIT: AAA [@fliplesswizard](https://twitter.com/fliplesswizard) on twitter drew _gorgeous_ art for this fic and I love it so much I'm crying, [look at this!!!](https://twitter.com/fliplesswizard/status/838725774316290048)  
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
